There were several retractable pin connections provided for webbing connection in the past, the closest of which applicant is aware are previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,102; 3,785,597; 3,845,525; each of which accomplished its respective objects and purposes; however, each required bulky and more complex mechanism and changes in the existing webbing connectors.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a retractable pin disconnect device which is very small in size and light in weight, yet it will hold a large load; and wherein all parts are completely closed in and so covered they will not be affected by salt spray, sand, dust or fungus; which can be quickly actuated for disconnect when, for any reason, the male disconnect member is not or cannot be separated from the female connector member of web connectors; and which can be used with most known hardware on parachute harness in use at the present time; and which can be installed without requiring any change of present manual or automatic operation of existing web connectors and disconnect devices.